Super Bowser Fanfic and Stuff
by Gaminggenius
Summary: In a world where Bowser has help from someone... How the heck is Mario going to stop him? Parody of NSMBW... Sorta.


**Note**: I don't own Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and all that other whoo hah.

And the story begins...

* * *

Mario was standing in Peach's gardens, fending off Chain Chomps with only one mushroom to spare. Things werent looking too good for him. Or Peach and the entire kingdom, for that matter. You see, these Chain Chomps arent just stray Chain Chomps. They were being commanded by Bowser, who was about to send in a whole lot more than Chain Chomps.

Bowser was laughing maniacally in his safe little Clown car. Not only that, but now he was comfortable too. He had recently refurbished, reupholstered, and resized his Clown car, just so he would have even less reason to get off his lazy butt. Having nearly half a brain, he also got a magical communication system, so he could command his subjects remotely.

Anyway, back to whats going on now. Bowser was finished laughing by now, and he was busy sneering out of the top of the Clown car at Mario as he valiantly tried to take out the Chain Chomps. He actually landed a few hits on them, but one of them made a lucky snap at his ankle and snapped it. Mario yowled in pain and fell to the ground. What was worse, the little gang of Chain Chomps were now an army chock full of Koopa troopas, Paratroopas, Monty moles, and any other simple scapegoat of Bowsers army you can think of.

Mario was laying on the ground with his bloody ankle limp at the end of his leg. He pulled out his last mushroom and ate it, giving him intense relief. With Bowsers army slowly making its way through the guards in the garden, Mario decided he needed some help.

He quickly bustled though the hedges to the very back of the garden, and climbed over the exterior wall. He failed to notice the quick way out, where Bowsers army came in. It was a very large hole in the wall that was on the other side of a six-foot tall hedge, and it would have saved him valuable time.

Mario was running across the little street in Toad Town behind Peachs castle. He ran through a cluster of trees and saw a little dirt path that led into the woods. Mario sprinted down it until he saw a house appear in the distance. **His** house as a matter of fact. He ran up to the door and yanked it open.

LUIGI!!! he bellowed in his Italian-accented voice.

No reply came. Mario wasnt particularly surprised, but it did worry him a little. If he couldnt find Luigi, the Mushroom Kingdom would be in a really bad position. He rushed upstairs and looked in Luigis room to see him napping. Mario rolled his eyes, exasperated, at his brothers behavior.

Wake up, Luigi. he said in an unelevated voice.

.. Nothing

I SAID-A-WAKE UP!!!! he yelled

The yell was so loud, that Luigi woke up and fell off his bed in extreme surprise. He hit the floor with a loud THUMP. He yelped and scrambled to his feet, staring daggers at Mario.

What did you-a-do that for?!?! He yelled at Mario.

Theres-a-no time to argue Luigi! Mario said back at him. We-a-need to get to Peachs Castle, and-a-fast!

At the tone of Marios voice, Luigi paled. That was Marios Bowsers-kidnapping-Peach-again voice.

Mario sprinted as fast as his pudgy form would allow down the stairs, with Luigi hot at his heels. They ran back through the forest, across the street and into the garden. It was too late. Or it seemed too late.

Bowser and his army were all crowded into the castles back door. Bowser, obviously up front, scanned his surroundings. He could see peach through the glass doors to the T.V. room. She obviously hadnt heard a thing. _Thats what you get for buying soundproof glass, princess._ He stretched out his arms& legs before advancing to the room ahead. _The Clown car always makes the muscles sore _thought Bowser. He ripped open the door, ran in as fast as he could and grabbed the princess. _Back to basics_ thought Bowser.

He waddled back to his Clown car and hopped in. The princess was squirming in protest, but Bowser didnt want to hear from her today. All the complaining and the screaming, Bowser just didnt feel like hearing it today. He glanced around and saw the Mario Bros. Running at him. He allowed himself one final, mirthless laugh before he left and withdrew his armies.

Then he squinted at something else that had caught his attention. About twenty feet above the ground a small, black sphere was hovering there. As he watched it, it grew bigger and bigger until it was about ten feet in diameter. All of the eyes in the garden were on it now, even peach stopped squirming to stare at it.

And then all of the sudden a large, but not too large figure flew out of it. It was human-sized, and flew right at Bowser at mach speeds. It hit Bowser and apparently disappeared. Nevertheless, it hit Bowser, who dropped Peach. Mario proceeded to swoop in and catch her from the air, while Bowser roared in agony because the whatever it was hit him square in the face. He yelled for his armies to retreat back to Dark Land. Never disobeying an order, his armies fled back to Dark Land, leaving the Mario Bros. once more victorious.

* * *

Decent chapter, right? Thanks for reading, remember to review, blah, blah, blah!


End file.
